


Matchmaker Extraordinaire

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [150]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Matchmaking, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You’ve always been Dean’s wing-man. But tonight, he decides to switch the roles and tries to set you up instead.





	Matchmaker Extraordinaire

“Y/n-we’re going down to the bar. And I need my wing-man tonight. So-get a move on!”

You shook your head, snuggling further into your duvet and groaning.

“No-it’s cold out there. And I wanna sleep tonight. Get your own pussy-not like you need my help for that”.

You shut your eyes, intent on getting some rest after the days of researching and hunting, but Dean was having none of it.

The sheets flew off your body, the cold of the motel room hitting you with no warning.

“DEAN!”

You scrambled towards him, ready to beat his ass, but he held his hands out.

“Whoa whoa. Just-calm down. And…get dressed. Please? I really don’t wanna go alone tonight”, he pleaded.

You sighed, flopping back onto the bed and curling into a ball.

“Take Sam”.

“Sam’s gonna be busy with the girl he met at the library. Come on, y/n. Please?”

He kneeled in front of your face, pouting like a damn child, which made it way too hard to say no.

“Fine-but you better get another room, as far away from me as possible. I wanna sleep without listening to some chick screaming your name”.

“Can’t guarantee that”, he said with a wink, making you roll your eyes at him, pushing his head back and laughing when he fell on his ass.

“Ok-that chick over there. Blonde. Looks like she probably doesn’t know what two plus two is. Totally your style!”

He glared at you, shoving you lightly as you chuckled.

“You know what? I think it’s about time I finally found you someone”.

You groaned, not trusting Dean’s judgement at all. 

“No thanks, Dean. I don’t really need help in the love department. Especially not from you…no offence”.

“None taken” he assured, taking a sip of his beer and rubbing his hands together.

“But I still wanna see how well I do. So-description of your ideal guy-go!”

You sighed, knowing he wouldn’t let up until you did as he asked. So you decided to just do it instead of opposing.

“Fine-looks aren’t the only thing, but…make sure I can look at him without retching”, remembering that time Dean tried to set you up with Sam.

“Personality-make sure he’s kind, nice, sweet…you know the usual ‘not-a-total-dick’ type that I like. Uh…can’t be boring. I don’t wanna fall asleep on a date, let alone when he’s fucking me”, you warned.

“Ok-ok. We’re getting somewhere. Gimme a little more”.

“Uh…big dick? I don’t really know what else there is other than a somewhat hottie, who’s nice and sweet, and isn’t dull as fuck”, you shrugged.

Dean nodded, sliding out of the booth and grinning like a child.

“What’re you doing, Winchester?”

“Wait right there…I’ll be back with your perfect man!”

“What do you need, Dean?”

Dean turned around, letting out a sigh of relief now that Cas had finally shown up.

“Took your damn time!”

He rushed forward, grabbing Cas’ arm and pulling him into the bar, not answering his question.

“So-I’ve found someone for you”.

“Found someone? I wasn’t looking for anyone”, he said bluntly, Dean rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“Just-keep your weirdness to yourself and…try to act normal”.

He nodded, letting Dean lead him towards the back of the bar, a smile forming on Cas’ face when he saw you sat in the booth.

“Cas? I didn’t know you were coming”.

“That’s because I invited him. Y/n…meet your perfect guy-Castiel”.

You looked between the two of them a few times, before bursting out into laughter, Cas smirking along with you as Dean frowned.

“Hey! I did a good job!” Dean whined, slightly upset that you were laughing at his matchmaking skills.

After all, he’d seen how close the two of you were. And Cas fit the description of your ideal guy perfectly.

So, to have you laugh in his face hurt just the tiniest bit. 

“No-it’s just…you did a great job, Dean”.

“I did?”

“Yup”.

Cas slid into the booth beside you, his arm wrapping around your waist as he pressed a soft kiss on your cheek, Dean watching the scene unfold.

“Unfortunately for you, he’s been my guy for almost three months now. So…you failed”.

Dean grumbled under his breath, sitting back down and taking another sip of beer.

“Whatever. It’d be nice to know my two best friends were dating, though”.

You shuffled over to his side, arm wrapping around his shoulder as you kissed his temple.

“Aww…is baby Deanie mad?”

He fought off the smile that was forming on his face.

“Come on, you know you still love us. And besides, you did pick us for each other. So…I guess you kinda passed”.

He smirked to himself, proud that he’d done a good job, and even prouder that you and Cas had found each other.


End file.
